Beginning of Destiny
by RebelSeeker01
Summary: Just like the title, this is a rebel fic.
1. Chapter 1

Beginning of Destiny 

By **Patricia** of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Patricia, who does not own Roswell.

Max, Michael, Isabel, and I stand there as Liz runs off. As Liz runs down the hill I wish for her to trip and fall to her death but lucky her she doesn't. Someone asks what do we do now, I wasn't listening I was looking at Max, the love of my life.

"Will I don't know? I don't know what you have to do but I'm running after Liz. I love her." As Max spoke those 3 words my heart was ripped in half and throw to the ground and spitted on.

"Max," I said, "you can't."

"Why not"

"Because we need to plan what to do about the evil aliens and …"

"Tess you are the only evil alien here." Screamed Max, "If it wasn't for you Liz and I would be together and happy. We would be …"

"If you were meant to be together then why did the hell she run from you and leave you with your destiny. Huh?" I stated as I began to cry.

"Max she is right." Isabel butted in.

"Shut up Isabel. You don't have to worry about your soul mate running and never coming back because you have never let anyone get close to you. You can't handle the fact that someone may just love you for who and what you are." Max fired back to Isabel.

Isabel was so enraged by what Max just said to her. In that moment she slapped Max across the face. I wasn't happy to see Max be slapped because I love him so much. No one spoke to Max. Isabel and Michael asked if they could get a ride home with me. Letting Max take the jeep home.

After we headed back I was the first to speak. "Do you think that I'm evil?"

"Tess I know I don't think that of you. You are the reason why we now know so much about who we are. If it wasn't for you we be died or being kidnapped by the FBI. Don't listen to Max he doesn't want to face that he is alien not human." Michael said trying to calm me.

"Yeah Tess, Michael is right. I have never thought you meant harm on us. Your destiny is the only thing you know of. Plus Max is being a jerk. He has been like this since he healed Liz. See he thinks he is only human not alien." Isabel said reassuring me.

"Thanks Michael and Isabel." We continued driving in silence. When I reached Michael's, Isabel was the first to speak, "Tess I'm going get out here. I can't go home so I need you to cover for me if my mom calls your house cause I'll tell her I'm at your house. I don't want to see Max tonight cause I'll tell him off and regret it tomorrow. Can you please do that for me?" pleaded Isabel.

"Yes I will. You don't have to worry about it." Finally I drove home to where I live by myself since Nasdeo became Agent Pierce. I walked into the big empty house head to the refrigerator where I grabbed comfort food and Grape Juice. Then headed to my room and turned on the light and looked around. "Why did I have to be reborn into this stupid world where no one loves me? Why me?" I said out loud. I turned on my cd player on to my favorite song. Crash and Burn! Something I wished happened to Max for making all of us feel like shit! I sat on my bed eating and hugging a favorite pillow that was shaped as a heart. I began to daydream about Liz and I fighting over max at the Crashdown. I pull on her hair and it comes flying off. A Wig! Under the wig was strawberry blond hair that hasn't been washed in weeks or months. Max takes a hold of my and tells me he loves me because Liz is really an ugly loser human. Then the dream turns into me opening my bedroom door and seeing Max there. I ask what does he want and he says that he is sorry and he made a mistake by running after Liz today. He should have stayed with me.

"Tess you there?"

I woke up for falling asleep. Someone was knocking on my door. I open it and there stands Max. Wow dejuve.

"Tess before you say for me to leave I want to say that I'm sorry for freaking out at you and Isabel today. After I left you guys I caught up to Liz. She said that if I loved her like she thought I did I should have never run after her. She told me that she doesn't love me anymore because she only loves the human me. I realized that when I was with her I never felt at all alien like when I kiss you. Like this." Max takes a hold of me and kisses me with everything he has in him. I felt like I was human in some way. I had never felt human before. I bought the alien out of him and he bought the human out of me. As we parted it felt like a magnet pulled us together again cause we didn't stop kissing for a few more minutes. It took all of our will power to stop kissing each other.

"Max is this a dream? Cuz if so I don't want to wake up. " I wished.

"No Tess it isn't. I have to go now cause if I don't I'll never go home again. I have to go now. Just one more kiss okay Tess." Max said sadly until he said one more kiss with a smile to light up the world.  
"Please don't go. If you have to go two more kiss. Okay?" I asked.  
"Okay!"  
With that we kissed more than two more times. Finally we broke apart and he left smiling. And I lay in bed not wanting to sleep. I knew the next day everything was going to be okay.

I went to bed last night happy and very positive about today. I was wrong like I always have been in my life.  
I got this morning refresh and ready to live my life.  
Kyle and Jim had left without me cuz they had stuff to do. So I was just finishing eating breakfast when there was a knock at the door. I went to answer it. When I answered the door all there was, was a single rose with a note attached to it was a note.  
'Meet me at my locker before 1st period'  
love Max  
I grabbed my school stuff and left the house. I entered the school; it was busy since it was the last day of school. As I was walking I could feel someone's eyes on me.  
I turned around and there was Maria.  
"You slut! How darn you become between Max and Liz like that." Maria was all in my face and everyone in hall stopped and was looking at us.  
"It was Liz's choice to walk away. And if you would like to live a long life, never call me a slut again." I fired back at her and turned to walk away from her when she screamed, " I'm not afraid of you, slut."  
I snapped around and was gathering energy to throw at her when I heard a voice telling Maria to leave or else. Max was standing behind me. With him were Michael and Isabel. At that moment I knew I had really found my family.

After the conflict with Maria in the hall. We all went to our classes. My first class was with Maria and Liz. They were looking at me and giving me dirty looks. I could feel the hate pouring out of them. So I did what any alien did. I got even. I mind warped Maria into seeing Michael and Isabel as a big happy family with their son and how Michael was so much more happier with Isabel. To Liz I made her see Max as king and next to him was his queen (me of course), they were standing outside in a courtyard. There was a crowd of people chanting 'kill her'. They were talking about the person with the rope around her neck. It was Liz. She was pleading with Max and telling him that I was evil and that he really loved her. He tells her that he never loved her, the only reason he saved her that day was that he knew that she would do anything to help him. All he wanted was to find Tess. He pulls a lever and Liz is hung.  
I end the wrap and could see the tears falling down their faces. Everyone in the class was looking at them. They're both embarrassed. People are laughing at them.  
"That bitch, Tess made us cry." Maria screamed at the teacher.  
"Maria please sit down and never use that kind of language in this classroom again, Tess has been sitting in front of me the whole class listening not once has she spoken to you. Please sit down or I will have to remove from class."  
Maria sits down. Everyone is laughing and pointing at them.  
I was even more happy! But I never thought that one little wrap would cause what was to happen next!

After class, Maria and Liz left before. I heard them say that they needed to find Max. But Once I walked into the hall, I could tell that everyone had heard about class. I went to my locker and got my stuff for the next class. In my locker was a note. 'Tess meet me in the eraser room after 1st period Love Max'  
When I read it I threw my books back into my locker. I got to the room and before entering I looked around to see if anyone was watching.  
The room was dark and before I could say anything I had his lips on my lips. I thought, what a nice hello! He should do this more often! I was sad when we broke apart. The room was that light so Max must have heard me thought because he used his powers to make the room more bright.  
"Max I have to tell you something." I told him.  
"Is it about this morning with Maria and Liz and how you mind warp them? If so, who cares? They told me about it and I was like 'I'll talk to Tess about it' but really I was thinking that they needed a boost of reality." Max said and didn't give me a chance to speak cuz he grabbed a hold of me and starting kissing me.  
I loved his lips and hands on me. But things were going to fast. I wanted Max in that way but I also wanted Max to want me for who I am not just cuz we're destiny. I let things go I little farther but while we were kissing I got a flash of something, it was too fast to really see it but I felt it. I felt my and Max's future together wasn't ever going to happen. I don't think Max saw it. After a few more moments there was a bright light that entered the room, like the door had just been open.

"OH MY GOD!" Was what stopped us kissing. We both turned and looked toward the light and voice was coming from. The Light was kinda blinding, so it took our eyes time to adjust. And when they did adjust we saw the end of our lives. It was our chem. teacher. He had been the one to open the door. Max and me rushed to rearrange our clothes.  
"Mr. Evans and Ms. Harding you are coming with me. NOW!" He yelled at us. So Max follow and he had taken my hand. Everyone in the hall was watching us. As we walked down the hall, I saw Liz standing and watching. She didn't look all that hurt by it. Cuz she was smiling and it was an evil smile. Just like she had done something and she was taking that moment to live it up. Once by her I saw Michael and Isabel in shock. I had forgotten to tell her about what had happen the night before. Oops!

We reached the office. He went in to talk to Mr. Green, the principal, and then he left. But before he left, he told us to go into the office.

We sat in the two chairs in front of Mr. Green.  
"Mr. Evans and Ms. Harding I was told of what happened in the eraser room. I'm shocked by it. You are both great students. I hate to have to do this but making out or whatever you call it, is frowned upon in this school. And I will have to expel you for a few days. I'll have to call your parents, Mr. Evans and The Sheriff, Ms. Harding and tell them what happened. Any questions?" Mr. Green was upset and mad.

I looked at Max. He looked at me.

"No"

"No"

"Good now I want you to wait in the office out there for your parents to arrive. I don't want you two to leave that room or else." Mr. Green was very true to those words and everyone knew it.

So Max and I went and sat in the office for the next part of our lives to come crashing down. Like it always does.

This part is Max pov instead of Tess'.  
---------------------------------------  
After Tess and I were sent home from school for making out with Tess, which I think we got a pretty harsh punishment for. We were to go directly to our homes but we didn't. We went to the pod chambers to talk.

I sit here looking at who sits in front of me. If someone had told me a year or more ago that I would fall in love with this girl, I would have told them to screw off and it was Liz Parker that I love. I think my love for Liz was just a part of me wanting to feel loved by someone. I never truly loved Liz and never will. Even when I was with Liz I never give her the whole me or my whole heart. I was always holding back from her. Plus how can you fall in love with someone you never once looked twice at. Liz only thinks she loves me.

But with Tess I didn't hold back from her, I hid from her. From the first time I saw her I remembered everything about our lives together in the past and how much I still love her. I was scared that she was only in love with the alien side. But the little things she did told me that she loved the whole me both Human and Alien.

"Max I think we should go back to Roswell now. School's done and I really don't want you to get in more trouble then you are now. Plus Jim is going to be mad." Tess said to me. Her eyes were filled with concern for me.

"Okay but don't worry about me. Then won't be that mad at me." I told her and then we left.  
---------------------  
"What kind of girl goes into a room like that? I'll tell you, a girl who is a tramp, slut, and a home wrecker." Mom yelled at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Beginning of Destiny

By **Patricia** of the xsorbit4 rebelfic board.

Disclaimer: I take no credit in this story it was created by Patricia, who does not own Roswell.

"Tess isn't any of those things. She is sweet, kind, caring, she puts other people first, and most of all she loves me and I love her. Plus Isabel has been in that room. Does that make her a slut or a home wrecker?" I yelled back my mother.

"Our Isabel would never be a room like that, if her life counted on it. Stop trying to get your sister in trouble. She is a good girl." Mom was shocked at me out burst so she quietly said those words.

"Yeah and I'm your real son!" I said under my breath but she heard me.

Dad decided it was his time to talk.  
"Don't you never yelled at your mother. Yes she is your mother because a mother is someone who spends nights up with her children when they can't sleep, a mother protects her babies, and a mother is someone who doesn't leave their children on the side of the road in the middle of the night. Either you..." Before he could finished I lost it.

"What the hell do you know about my mother? She never left us on the side of the road. She would never do that. She loves Izzy and me. And we will find a way back to her one day." I had remembered a little bit about my real mother the day at the chamber.

They just looked at me. Both shocked and dismayed by what I said.

"You have spoken to your birth mother?" Diane asked me. The tears were pouring down her face. Phillip was standing next to her.

"No I haven't. But I remember her. I will find her again and she will be the mother I never had." I told them.

The blood was coming to Phillip's face. He was angry. I had never seen him that red in the face.

"OUT NOW! Get your things and leave. We don't want you here. You don't want us as parents anymore. Fine then. But get THE HELL OUT OF THIS HOUSE!"

I didn't care anymore. I wanted to go home. I packed my things and left.

Max Pov.  
I walk and walk with my few bags of things. Finally I arrive here. I knock on the door. I hear a person swearing and talking to them self. 

"Maxwell what the hell are you doing here? It's past midnight and there are some people trying to sleep. So make it quick and leave!" Michael said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He lets me in.

"Michael I need a place to stay until I sort something out." I told Michael. Hoping that our friendship hadn't been ruined due to me being an ass to him.

"What? The great King needs my help." Michael crossed his arms. "And why is that?"

"Michael look, I'm sorry for being the ass I have been to you. But you try being me and finding out that you were a great leader in a past life and you have to become that person again. I took it hard. I'm sorry! I'm here because I left my house. My parents didn't like what happen today at school and Tess. So I left."

"Yes you were an ass. But you could of let Isabel or myself help you with your problems. Max you may not be my brother by blood but you are my brother. The 3 of us have always been a family. Now with Tess here. She is the last piece to our family. I knew something was missing. We are a family and it one hurts so do the other. But why didn't you go to Tess'?" Michael had admitted to me. I had never seen Michael let his guard down like this before.  
"I didn't because it's early in the relationship and I don't want to ruin it. I really love her. So can I stay?" I asked Michael.

"Yeah to can Maxwell. The couch is yours."

"Thanks Michael"

"ya whatever. I'm going back to bed. Night." Michael said as he went back to his room.

"Night"

Isabel Pov.  
--------  
Last night when I came home from Michael's place, I walked into the house and it was dead silent. It had scared me. Not a noise. The house was dark and depressed feeling. The worst hit me. 'They had taken my family like he and the others had promise to do in my dreams. That's why I was at Michael's, I was afraid and needed comfort.

I rushed to my parent's room to check on them. When I got to the door I could hear crying and sobs. I lightly knocked on the door.

"Mom, dad. Are you awake?"

I heard footsteps coming to the door. The knob turned slowly. I was scared to see if it was Kivar on the other side like in the dreams.

"Oh Hello Izzy dear. We need to talk to you." MY mother told me as she open the door. I walked into the room. My father was sitting on their queen size bed. Mom sat down next to him. I sat down in the comfy chair next to the huge window.

"Honey we have to tell you something. Your brother Max has... has …" mom started her crying again.

My first thought was Max was dead. Now I wish he was in a way. Cause of the pain he has caused our loving parents.  
"Max has left. He won't be living here any more. He was mean and hateful to us. Mostly to your mother and he is better gone."

"What dad? Why would max leave and be mean to you? He loves you guys." I'm confused by what I'm told.

"Your brother left after we tried to talk to him about what happened at school today in that godforsaken room. He didn't like what we said and he yelled at us and left." Mom told me trying not to cry more.

"Oh that. What did you say to him?" I didn't like where this was going. Max would never get that mad that them unless they did something bad.

"We told him that we didn't like that tramp of his. And some other stuff. He said stuff back to us. And he packed his things and left and we don't know where he is at the moment." 

"You said bad things about Tess to Max? No wonder why Max left. Tess is Max's life and they love each other. Is he going to be coming back home? Or are you not going to let him?" I knew I would do the same thing as Max had done if Mom and dad ever said anything like at about Michael. Oh My God! Why did I say Michael? Just a little error.

"Well Izzy we have thought about it and we don't want Max dating the likes of this Tess. We liked it when he was dating that nice girl Liz Parker. So if Max's want to come back home he's going to have to dump Tess." Dad told me as if I was a messenger. I stood there in shock.

"What you can't tell him to do that? I hope you know he won't ever come back home. You'll lose him as a son." I didn't want them to lose Max. Cuz if they did they would also lose me too.

"We know but we don't want that tramp around him. He's a good boy and she's evil." Mom looked at me without emotion. Something is wrong No maybe she's just had a long day and is tired.

"She's not evil. You just have to get to know her. Plus it's Max's life." I was getting mad at them.

"Isabel. Stay out of it. You don't want to be like Max with out a family too?" Dad calmly said to me.

"No." I answered back. I looked at them. "I'm going to bed now. Good night."

"Night dear." Mom said to me as I left their room. When I looked back she had a strange smile on her face. Maybe I was just seeing things.

End of Isabel's Pov.

Back in the Mr. & Mrs. Evans' room:

"Do you think she noticed anything?" Mrs. Evans asked.

"I don't think so. We could be more careful. We don't want Isabel to think we're any different now do we?" Mr. Evans told his wife.

"No but she is a lot smarter than we think. She may want to know what's going on. And I don't think our Queen we like that too much."

"Well we have been doing this since we 'found' them."  
"I know but now we are so close to what we have been waiting for."

"Yeah and then it will be over. After that finally we can go back home."


End file.
